1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide member and a slide assembly having the slide member, in particular, to a slide member adapted for an undermount drawer slide and having an automatic retractable device, the slide member may be in conjunction with a single-section or two-section slide to form a slide assembly in a stronger structure and a steady sliding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous drawer slides of the prior art for undermount drawers on the market, such as Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 588,611 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,160 B)  Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 200,628,097 (U.S. Provisional No. 60/625,555)  U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,854,817 B1  6,945,620 B2  2005/0231083 A1 and 2006/0097609 A1. All of such designs have the same shortcomings, such as the structure is too weak, and the accessories of the slide assembly are exposed outwardly, thus the parts are easy to break and downgrade the quality.
The present invention provides a slide member and a slide assembly to solve the shortcomings of weak structure and exposure of parts.